That's the Way I Loved You
by xStillMyOmen5x
Summary: Edward moves to the small town of Forks, WA when his military father is relocated. He meets Bella and they fall in love. But when Edward's father is relocated yet again, will their love survive? Even with another man in Bellas life? all human.
1. Chapter 1 Edward POV

**yay so new story! i hope that i get a lot of new viewers and that some people like my other story enough to want to read this one!! anyway...**

**disclaimer: S.M. owns all**

I looked out the window of the hummer. A sign alerted me to the fact that we were here. We had reached Forks. The moving van was behind us, bumping along, and probably breaking every valuable that I owned. This was our fourth move in three years. My dad was in the military so they moved him around a lot. I wanted him to quit but I'd never tell him that. He was never home, but he made good money and he really loved his job. What kind of son would I be messing that up?

We pulled up to our new house minutes later. Forks is an extremely small town. You can pretty much drive anywhere in the town within 10 minutes, maybe less. Of course, finding things like a mall took a lot longer. The closest one was in Port Angeles which wasn't exactly close. I grabbed my stuff out of the hummer. I hadn't carried much with me since most of my stuff was in the moving truck but I did have my laptop, notebook, and guitar.

I looked up at what would be my home, at least until we moved again. It was white had black shutters, and was fairly large. It looked enormous compared to the one next to it but I had lived in larger houses before. I opened the front door and went straight upstairs. It was a 4 bedroom house so I had the choice of three rooms for my bedroom. I chose the one farthest from my parent's room. It was at the end of the long hallway and had a beautiful of the woods in the backyard.

As upset as I had been about moving, Forks would be the perfect town for me to live it. It was constantly raining and cold, the two types of weather I loved most. It was extremely green because the rain made everything grow at alarming rates. Green is my favorite color but I also find the forest and woods peaceful and nice. My last home, in Phoenix, had been dry and barren. The closest it ever came to rain there was the sprinklers people put out in their attempt to create a green lawn. I set my stuff down on the floor and walked outside to retrieve the rest of my stuff from the moving van.

It took the rest of the day to move my stuff to my room, but finally at 5:00, I was done. My bed was in the center of the far wall. The opposite wall, along with the door, held my entire CD collection. It took up that whole side of the room. The east wall was my dresser and my closet and on the west wall was an enormous window with a seat underneath. It looked out into the backyard.

My dad decided that we would go out to dinner to celebrate the move. We went to a small little restaurant in town. The hostess looked to be about 16 years old. She kept batting her eyelashes and winking at me. It was awkward. Her hair was bleached blonde and it didn't look good. It looked exactly like what it was-fake. Her eyes were gray, and they were dull and empty. She seemed like the type of person who what you say is what you get. And I didn't want what I saw.

We sat down and the hostess gave us our menus. She was very specific about the one she gave me and sure enough, when I opened it, her number fell out. I "dropped" it in the water pitcher that was on the table. I ordered a hamburger with French fries. Another party was coming into be seated and I saw the hostess making her way towards the empty booths near us to show them there seats. I excused myself and went to the bathroom in case she decided to stop at the table.

I got to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. That happened every time I moved to a new town. The girls fell all over me, each one of them as shallow as the next. I didn't understand why they fell all over me. I looked at myself in the mirror. My golden blonde hair was always a mess. It refused to be made nice looking. My eyes were an ordinary green and smile was crooked. I was also extremely pale, but I suppose in a town like Forks, everyone would be since there is no sun here whatsoever. Those rare days when the sun shone wasn't enough to give people here coloring. I can't say that I was bad looking but there were definitely better looking guys out there. I washed my hands and exited the bathroom.

I made my way back to my table, slowly and cautiously in case the hostess was there. She wasn't, thankfully, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I sat back down at the table and our food was brought to us. I ate as quickly as I could without choking. I just wanted to get home. I finished before my parents were only halfway done with their meal. I sighed and started looking around the restaurant. The walls had old pictures all over them. There were tons. They were of famous people like Marilyn Monroe and Elvis. Basically everyone on that wall was already dead.

I looked down and my eyes met another's. They were a deep brown and their deepness was infinite, quite unlike the hostess. They were gorgeous. The eyes belonged to a girl who looked right about my age. She had straight brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. She was pale, though not quite as pale as me. My breath caught in my throat. She was beautiful. She blushed and turned, hiding her face behind her hair. I wished she would look over again.

I got home and sat down at my desk with my guitar and notebook and wrote a song. Music was my passion. It was what got me through the day. This song was for the beautiful girl at the restaurant. It was probably the easiest time I've ever had writing a song. The more strongly I feel about something the more it seems to flow. I finished within 2 hours with lyrics and music. I sat down at the window seat. I opened the window and sang to the trees.

_Your beautiful eyes_

_Stare right into mine_

_And sometimes_

_I think of you late at night_

_I don't know why_

_I want to be somewhere where you are_

_I want to be where_

_You're here your eyes are looking into mine_

_So baby make me fly_

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_I'm looking through your_

_I'm looking through your eyes_

_I wake up I'm alive_

_And only a little while I cry_

_Cause you're my lullaby_

_So baby come hold me tight_

_Cause I want to be everything you need_

_I want to be where_

_You're here your eyes are looking into mine_

_So baby make me fly_

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_I'm looking through your_

_I'm looking through your eyes_

_Just as long as your mine_

_Ill be your everything tonight_

_Let me love you kiss you_

_Baby let me miss you_

_Let me see your_

_Dream about dream about_

_Dream about your eyes_

_Eyes, eyes, eyes,_

_Beautiful eyes_

I smiled and closed the window. I put my guitar on it's stand and got into bed.

**ok so that song is by taylor swift. i love her! there will be a couple of songs by her, especially since the title of the story is based on one of her songs. so i have about 5 chapters done already so updates should be quick for a little bit.**

**tell me what you think. REVIEW!!**

**..Sapphire..**


	2. Chapter 2 Bella POV

**So yay second chapter! woot woot. thanks to those who reviewed it means a lot to me.**

**disclaimer: S.M. owns all.**

I woke up to the sound of a truck rumbling down the road. I looked at the clock it was only 8:00. Why would there be a truck going down my street at 8 in the morning? It look me a minute to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I took a shower, blow-dried my hair, and walked back into my room wrapped in my bathrobe and dressed. I wore jeans and a gray and black striped short sleeve turtleneck. I decided to leave my hair straight since it probably wouldn't curl anyway. I put a black headband in my hair and slid on my black flats. A car was beeping outside in my driveway so I grabbed my jacket and ran outside.

Alice kept beeping the car horn even though she saw me walking towards the car. Rosalie was in the back laughing. I got into the front seat of the yellow Porsche. I was about to say hi but Alice was bouncing in her seat.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She screamed at the top of her tiny pixie lungs. I laughed. Her short spiky black hair bounced as she did. It was a good thing she was so small or she probably would have hit the ceiling. Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah, Happy 17th, Bella," she said.

"Thanks guys. Where are we off to today?"

"We are gonna celebrate your birthday with a shopping spree on me!" I groaned. Alice and Rose loved shopping. I, however, wasn't much of a fan. They usually did the shopping and I was in the trying room the whole time. We drove about an hour to the Seattle Mall since it was way bigger than the one in Port Angeles and spent the whole day shopping, only stopping to eat lunch. We had a total of 17 bags by the end of the day.

"17 bags for 17 years!" Alice said, excitedly. I laughed.

"Alice, you do realize there is no way that we will ever be able to fit all these in your car, or even carry them there for that matter." We had been able to carry 9 bags but Alice had gone overboard buying things for everyone that she knew in the last store.

"Oh, I know," she said, a huge smile spreading across her face. It was larger than before if that was possible. I gave her a questioning look. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I knew I must have looked alarmed, but Rose and Alice were in front of me so it definitely wasn't one of them. I whipped around.

"Emmett!" I screamed, giving him a hug. I felt a hand on my shoulder again, I turned back to face Rosalie and Alice but found Jasper instead. "Jasper!"

Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were my best friends. I had known them since I was in kindergarten. I met Alice and Rosalie in Mrs. Mallow's class. Emmett was Alice's older brother and Jasper was Rosalie's. I had met them through Alice and Rose. We had been inseparable until Emmett and Jasper went to college. They went to the University of Washington in Bothell. It was about 3 hours away from Forks. I didn't get to see them that often. We did go watch some of there games when they were close. They played basketball for UWA. They were really good. They both started and had scholarships.

Alice and Rosalie laughed. We put most of our bags in Emmett's massive Jeep. I decided to ride back with Emmett and Jasper since I hadn't seen them in a while. Alice and Rose took the Porsche back. We were riding along the highway listening to Jasper and Emmett talk about how college was.

"So Bella, any guys in your life yet?" Emmett said, smiling. I laughed.

"Just two, but there more like brothers to me," I said.

"Aww, how sweet," Emmett said, sarcastically. "But seriously, got your eye on any guys?"

"Nah, not really. I'm too busy running from Mike Newton to focus on the guys in this town."

"Mike Newton," Emmett gripped the steering wheel tighter. "I hate him. Can I please, pretty please with a cherry on top, beat him up Bella?"

"Emmett, you know that wouldn't be a fair fight. You're about twice his size." Emmett looked puzzled.

"So?" I laughed again.

We got home and it was my parents turn now. They were taking me out to dinner at the only restaurant in town. Alice and Rosalie were gonna put away all the clothes they bought me in my house and when I got back we were going to have a movie night. The hostess was Nicole, a fake bleach blonde with dull gray eyes. She went to my school. She wore her clothes way to tight. I just figured that she like ruining people's appetites or something. She was only a junior but Forks was so small that you knew everyone in the whole town.

She sat us down at a booth across from a couple I had never seen before. That was odd. I thought I knew everyone in town. They must be visiting from another town. I saw Jessica walk into the restaurant so I walked over towards her to say hi. Jess was in a few of my classes at school. When I sat back down, someone else had joined the couple. He looked to be about my age. He was extremely good looking. His hair was a golden bronze color and it was messy, but it suited him. He was muscular but not obviously muscular like Emmett. He was built similar to Jasper although probably a little shorter. He was looking at all the signs on the walls of the restaurant. I remembered that I had done that the first time I had been in this restaurant a long time ago.

He looked down from the pictures and looked at me. My breath caught in my throat. His eyes were a gorgeous green. I was amazed by their depth. I realized that I had been staring then, and became embarrassed. I felt the blood pooling across my face so I turned and hid my face behind my hair. I didn't look back over until I knew they were gone.

We went home and my parents went right upstairs. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were in the living room. There was food out all over the table, blankets everywhere, and the DVD was in. We were watching _The Covenant_. I had never seen it before but Alice said it was amazing. It was a love story between a guy with special powers and he puts the girl he loves in danger because of it. It sounded like my type of movie.

And it was. I loved every minute of it. When it ended, all my friends went home. I went up to my room. I was exhausted. My room felt like it was a million degrees. I went and opened the window. I stuck my head out breathing in the fresh air. That's when I heard a faint sound. I listened more carefully, and then I realized it was a guitar. I soft strumming was drifting from somewhere. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from but it was beautiful. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the song.

_Your beautiful eyes_

_Stare right into mine_

_And sometimes_

_I think of you late at night_

_I don't know why_

_I want to be somewhere where you are_

_I want to be where_

_You're here your eyes are looking into mine_

_So baby make me fly_

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_I'm looking through your_

_I'm looking through your eyes_

_I wake up I'm alive_

_And only a little while I cry_

_Cause you're my lullaby_

_So baby come hold me tight_

_Cause I want to be everything you need_

_I want to be where_

_You're here your eyes are looking into mine_

_So baby make me fly_

_My heart has never felt this way before_

_I'm looking through your_

_I'm looking through your eyes_

_Just as long as your mine_

_Ill be your everything tonight_

_Let me love you kiss you_

_Baby let me miss you_

_Let me see your_

_Dream about dream about_

_Dream about your eyes_

_Eyes, eyes, eyes,_

_Beautiful eyes_

I smiled. Beautiful eyes, just like the boy in the restaurant. I think he had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life. I smiled again and got into bed.

**so review and tell me what you think! and check out my other story!! and if its any incentive to review, i always reply back! i know i love getting review replies because it makes me feel the author cares and isnt just blowing it off. plus it makes me feel special when i have a lot of emails :)**

**..Sapphire..**


	3. Chapter 3 Edward POV

**Diclaimer: S.M. owns all**

There was a banging on the door. "Edward! You got to get up! It's already 10 o'clock!" My mom was screaming from the other side of the door. I groaned. I rolled over and sat up in bed.

"I'm up, mom!" I yelled back.

"Well, get dressed! The neighbors are coming over in a little bit so we can meet them."

I got up and dressed. It was Sunday so I didn't bother looking nice. I just put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I brushed my teeth and attempted to make my hair look neat. That didn't happen. I shrugged and walked down the stairs. The toaster oven dinged saying my bagel was ready just as the doorbell ringed. My mom answered it as I smeared cream cheese and jelly on the bagel. My mom walked into the kitchen.

"Edward, this is Bella, she lives in the house next door." I turned around to greet my neighbor and my mouth dropped. It was the girl from the restaurant; the one with the brown hair and eyes, the beautiful one. My mom did one of those "he-hem" coughs meaning, "Say something, stupid." I snapped out of my trance. I set my bagel down on the counter and stuck out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Edward," I said smiling. I suddenly wished that I had dressed nicer; too late to do anything now though.

"I'm Bella," she said, shaking my hand. I felt an electric shock run through it. She blushed and looked at the floor.

"Well, Edward, why don't you show her around? I'm gonna go back into the living room." And she left, leaving Bella and I in the kitchen. I abandoned my bagel and showed her around the house.

"Umm…yeah, so this is the living room…and that's the bathroom…uhh, these are the stairs…that's my mom and dad's room…and this is my room." I sounded so lame and unintelligent. I opened the door to my room. I was about to close it when she gasped.

"You play guitar?" She was looking at my guitar sitting on its stand in a corner of the room. I walked into the room and picked it up.

"Yeah, do you?"

"No," she frowned. "I have a guitar, but I've never learned how to play it. I quit."

"Why?" Her frown deepened.

"My teacher was a creep." I turned my head to the side, my expression questioning.

"It was a boy in my class. His name is Mike. He had a crush on me and he was a real creep. I didn't like being alone with him. I wish I could play guitar though." She said, stroking the strings on mine.

"I could teach you," I said. Crap, she was just saying how the last guy was a creep. She's not gonna want some stranger teaching her. What was I thinking?

"Really?" Her face lit up. Ok, maybe she would.

"Sure…I mean, if you want me too…"

"That would be awesome!" I smiled.

Bella and her parents left shortly after. Bella and I had just looked at some of the music I had written for the remaining time. I was very careful that I didn't let her see the song I wrote last night. She seemed smart and I was sure she'd guess it was about her, and I didn't want her to think that I was a creep like that Mike kid. I could already tell that I was not going to like him.

**thanks to all my amazing reviewers! i love them :) chapter 4 up soon**

**..Sapphire..**


	4. Chapter 4 Bella POV

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all. I own nothing.**

"Bella! Time to get up! We're going to visit the new neighbors to welcome them to the neighborhood!" I rolled over and got up. I took a quick shower and blow-dried my hair. I just left it down today; I didn't feel like doing anything special to it anyway. I pulled on a simple crew neck shirt. It was blue and had nothing on it whatsoever. I pulled on some jeans and laced up my converse.

My mom grabbed a plate of cookies that she had made off the counter and we walked outside in the drizzling rain to the house. I walked in the door last. My mom introduced me as I walked through the door and when I saw our new neighbors, I was shocked. They were the couple from the restaurant last night. But that meant…

I learned that our neighbors were the Masen's. Mrs. Masen led me into the kitchen to meet her son Edward.

"Edward, this is Bella, she lives in the house next door." He turned around and gasped.

"Hi, I'm Edward," he said, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Bella," I said, taking his hand. It felt like there was an electric current going through my arm. I blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Well, Edward, why don't you show her around? I'm gonna go back into the living room." Edward abandoned his bagel and began to lead me around the house.

"Umm…yeah, so this is the living room…and that's the bathroom…uhh, these are the stairs…that's my mom and dad's room…and this is my room." I barely caught most of that because I was too focused on keeping myself from staring at him. When he opened the door to his room though, I gasped.

"You play guitar?" I asked, spotting the guitar in the corner of the room. I thought of the guitar currently in my bedroom. It had barely ever been touched.

"Yeah, do you?" I frowned.

"No, I have a guitar but I never learned to play it. I quit."

"Why?" My frown deepened as I remembered my last teacher.

"My teacher was a creep." His head turned to the side in confusion. I sighed.

"It was a boy in my class. His name was Mike. He had a crush on me and he was a real creep. I didn't like being alone with him." That was an understatement. My first class with him my dad and mom had been at work. Emmett and Alice had given me a ride home from school that day. We were in my bedroom but instead of teaching me to play guitar he tried to rape me. If I hadn't left my jacket in Emmett's car, he probably would have succeeded. Emmett went downstairs to put it in my kitchen for me and heard me screaming. Saying Mike was hurt would also be an understatement.

"I wish I could play guitar though," I finished. I stroked the strings on his guitar. I _really_ wished I could play guitar.

"I could teach you." I looked up. I'm sure my face was glowing.

"Really?" I hoped he really meant it. He seemed extremely nice so I wasn't too worried about another Mike. Mike just gave off this vibe that said 'I'm a creeper.' But Edward felt like there was something right about him; like I could trust him.

"Sure…I mean, if you want me to…" He trailed off.

"That would be awesome!" I smiled.

We spent the rest of the time looking at some of the songs Edward had written. A lot of them were extremely good. I kept waiting to see the song I had heard the night before. _Your beautiful eyes stare right into mine_, but it never came up. Maybe it hadn't been him playing it, maybe it was someone else. _No, _I argued with myself, _it was definitely him. He's probably just not showing you because it's about his girlfriend back home._ Girlfriend…I internally slapped myself as I began wishing that he didn't have a girlfriend. I barely knew him.

**hey everyone. ok, so i know this chapter was short, as was almost every other one in this story...but this is the last short chapter. i promise. you can hold me to that promise. anyway, so chapter 5 is almost finished. review if you want it!**

**..Sapphire..**


	5. Chapter 5 Edward's First Day

**anyone else have a fanfiction fail? ive been trying to get this up since sunday and its just finally working!**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all**

It was lunch and I still hadn't seen Bella. I was hoping that we would have some classes together. She was the only one that I knew in the school. I had met a few people in class that day. They were mostly the shallow girls with the short skirts and shirts that came way to low. I didn't bother remembering their names. I breathed a sigh of relief when the lunch bell rang. At least I would have lunch with Bella. I just hoped she would ask me to sit with her…Otherwise, I'd be sitting with that Lauren girl who was "showing me the way" to lunch. I knew where the cafeteria was; the school wasn't that big.

I got in the lunch line throwing random stuff on my plate. I searched the cafeteria looking for Bella. I didn't see her. My face fell.

"Edward," I turned around. It was Bella. "Umm…I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with us." She looked down at her tray as she blushed. "I mean…if you weren't sitting with Lauren." I hadn't realized that she was still standing next to me.

"Sure," I said, the smile returning to my face. I left Lauren standing there open mouthed as I walked to a table with only two other people at it.

"Hey Rose, Alice," she said addressing the two girls at the table. "This is Edward. He's my new neighbor. Edward, this is Alice," she gestured to the short one with short, spiky black hair. "And this is Rosalie," he said gesturing towards the tall, blonde one that looked like she could be a model.

"Nice to meet you," I said. I sat down next to Bella and across from Rosalie. A lot of people on the cafeteria were staring at our table. I looked around then turned to Bella.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I whispered. She giggled.

"Well, Forks doesn't get new students very often. Plus, you're sitting at our table."

"Why? Are you very selective?" I asked confused. She laughed again.

"I guess you could put it that way. We haven't had anyone else sit with us since Jasper and Emmett went to college. We just don't like most of the people in this school."

I remembered that all the girls were wearing mini skirts, tight jeans, low cut tops…it was easy to judge them based on their clothes.

"Oh, I can see why," I said. They all laughed.

"So Edward," Alice said. "Jasper and Emmett are in town, and we were planning on going out tonight to a club downtown. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, that sounds fun. I don't have anything else to do today anyway," I said.

"Great," Alice said, smiling. Bella was looking down at the table, smiling and blushing. I was about to ask what time I should be ready, but before I got the chance, the bell rang. I got up and dumped your tray and walked to my locker to get my books before biology.

~*~

The door shook with the ferocity of the knocking. I held my back too it, making my whole body vibrated.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you open this door right now!" Alice screamed from the other side of the door and continued pounding on it.

"This is not necessary!" I yelled back.

"Yes it is! Edward's going to be the-" Before she could finish the sentence, I whipped open the door.

"Shut up, Alice! He lives right next door!" She smiled evilly.

"So I was right," she said, and skipped back to my room. I followed her in.

"No, he can just hear everything that you say." Wow, I needed better comebacks.

The door closed. I turned around and Rose was in front of it. Crap. I had walked into Alice's trap. She turned around smiling.

"So, for your hair, I was thinking we leave it down but put a clip in it so it keeps your hair out of your face. And then, we curl the ends of it," she said.

I sighed. "Do whatever you want, Alice. I give up." She squealed and whipped out a blow dryer, flat iron, and curling iron from her bag. Rose pulled out her makeup bag, which had just about every type of makeup and color in it. Needless to say, they both carried pretty big bags.

I sat in my desk chair that Alice had moved in front of the mirror and closed my eyes. I just sat there thinking of Edward and that song. I was positive it was him singing it. It had to be. There was no one else in the neighborhood that played guitar and when I had searched that song online, it wasn't there so I'm pretty sure it was an original and not just a playing of one. His girlfriend back home must be really pretty. He probably missed her a lot. I bet that song reminds him of her.

I decided that tonight I was not going to worry about Edward and his girlfriend. He can sit there thinking about her all night while I'm out dancing and having some fun. I smiled. That's the Bella I know. I'm strong and I don't need a man to have fun.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled. "If you're going to smile can it wait until AFTER I'm done putting on your lipstick?" My eyes flew open. Sure enough I now had lipstick all over my teeth. I grabbed a tissue and wiped it off, and Rose finished putting it on. Then I really looked in the mirror. I looked gorgeous. I don't know why I was so surprised. Alice and Rosalie always did a great job; I just don't see myself the way they make me look. The doorbell rang downstairs and I jumped.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice yelled. "They are already here and you're not dressed yet!" Rosalie went downstairs to get the door and Alice scrambled to find the dress she had bought for me in my closet. It was a royal blue v-neck dress. The color and straps were braided blue and silver strands of the same fabric. It was a low back and it was held by a strand of the cloth near my shoulder blades. I put it on while Alice pulled some shoes out of her bag.

"No way, Alice. There is no way on this planet I am wearing those," I said.

"C'mon Bella, you'll look great in them!"

"Why can't I just where the same ones as last time?" I asked. I liked those ones they were black and they were flats so I was actually able to walk for the most part.

"Because, Bella, Black does not match this dress. You need silver shoes. So here you go, put these on. I'm going to go downstairs to see Jasper." I sighed. I knew Alice would win in the end so there was no point in me fighting it. I sat down on the rocking chair in the corner so I could buckle the straps on them. Once I was done I stood up and almost fell over. There was no way I was gonna make it down the stairs, let alone walk on them all night.

"Let's go, Bella!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be done once I figure out how to walk!" I yelled back. I made my way slowly out the door towards the top of the stairs. I grabbed the railing and held on for dear life. I walked as slowly as possible so I wouldn't trip.

"Come on, Bella. My pet snail walks faster than you," Emmett said.

"Oh, how is Shelly doing, Emmett? Didn't she die like…10 years ago?" I said.

"Yeah," he said. "And she still moves faster than you." I stuck my tongue out at him. I was almost to the bottom. There was only like 5 steps where there was no railing so I wasn't too worried.

"OK," Alice said. "So Rosalie and Emmett, you're taking the BMW right? Yeah, and then we're all going in Edward's truck." I reached the end of the railing and I took the next step down, and the next. I was feeling pretty confident, but then I fell. These 4 inch heels are just too high for me to walk in. I felt myself coming closer to the floor, my old friend, but I never hit the ground. Luckily, I feel in between Edward and Emmett. Each of them had grabbed one of my arms.

"Thanks," I said, as they stood me upright.

"Bella, you look fabulous!" Alice said. I turned to glare at her.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked. Emmett laughed.

"Dude, Bella's always alright. That's kinda of a normal thing," he said. I glared at him next.

"Can we just leave already?" I asked, annoyed.

"Let's go!" Alice said, bouncing as she made her way out the door and it Edward's truck. It was an old Chevy pickup truck. I stopped when I saw it.

"Well, it's no BMW…" Edward said. He was obviously uncomfortable with the fact that half of our group would be arriving in a new BMW and the other half would be arriving in his beat up old truck. But he had it all wrong; I stopped, not because I was ashamed to ride in the truck, but because it was gorgeous. I loved the old cars and I didn't like the flashiness of all the new cars that all my friends owned.

"No," I said. "It's amazing. I love it. It's so unique. I wish my car was more like this one…" I was still admiring the car, and Edward was beaming.

"Come on!" Alice said. "Rosalie and Emmett are going to beat us there!"

"Shotgun!" I yelled as I made my way to the door. I ended up falling after walking 2 steps. Emmett came over, picked me up, and carried me over to the truck, placing me right in the front seat. Meanwhile, I was pounding his back with my fists, screaming for him to put me down. It amused everyone except for me.

Emmett and Rosalie pulled away first with us not far behind. The club was in the next town over. It's called _Agape_. We like to hang out there on Friday nights and stuff, but tonight they were featuring a new band we thought we'd check out. There's a huge dance floor and the food is awesome. The ride there would have been pretty silent if it weren't for Alice's constant bouncing and questions. I'm pretty sure 20 questions is her favorite game to play with new people and she always starts as soon as she can.

"I'm not finished with you yet," she said playfully to Edward when we got out of the car. He laughed.

"So this is _Agape_?" He asked, taking in the details of the place.

"Yup, wait until you see inside," I said. Emmett and Rose were waiting at the door for us. We all walked in together and sat down at a booth. It was Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward on one side, and Alice, Jasper and I on the other. A waitress came over and took our orders. I ordered a hamburger just like always with a side of fries and a coke. Edward ordered the same. Alice and Jasper decided to split a plate of spaghetti. Rosalie ordered a small chicken Caesar salad and a water. Emmett ordered a double bacon hamburger with fries, an extra side of onion rings and a _diet_ soda. I rolled my eyes. Leave to Emmett to be ironic. He smiled when he saw me rolling my eyes.

"What? Just trying to watch my weight," he said, patting his stomach. Everyone laughed. Our food came pretty quickly and I ate hungrily. I hadn't had anything since lunch and I was starving. After we had eaten, Emmett stood up and held his hand out to Rosalie.

"Would you like to dance with me, my lady?" he asked, in a fake British accent.

"Grow up, Emmett," she said, but took his hand anyway. Alice and Jasper both stood up after.

"C'mon you guys," Alice said. Edward and I got up as well and made our way to the dance floor. We were dancing to a popular song, _Right Round_ by Katy Perry. It was one of my favorites. I wanted to hear the new band play, but I really liked this song and I felt myself get more and more into the music.

"Would you like to dance with me?" A voice said into my ear from behind. I jumped like 10 feet. The voice laughed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

I turned around to see Edward.

"I'd love to dance."

**Haha anyone else love emmetts order? I was at the mall the other day getting some burger king for lunch and that's what the lady in front of me ordered. I laughed at that. I know some people like the taste of diet better, I just think its funny.**

**Anyway, this chapter was longer, over 2400 words. Im not sure how many exactly, but I figured this was a good enough improvement from the less than 1000 words I was giving you before**

**Review Please!**

**..Sapphire..**


	6. Chapter 6 Screaming and Fighting

Disclaimer: S.M. owns all.

Chapter Notes: _Screaming and Fighting and Kissing in the Rain_

Please read the author's note below!

________________________________________________________________________

I turned back around and I felt his hands on my hips. I swayed with the music and he mimicked each motion. I put my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. From somewhere else in the crowd, I heard Emmett whistle. I would have been really annoyed had I not been so into the music. The song ended too soon.

Edward and I made our way back to the "bar". It wasn't truly a bar because this was a club that had a low age restriction, so it wasn't allowed to serve alcohol. I got a sprite and Edward got a coke.

"This is the most fun I've had in a while," he said, smiling at me. I blushed.

"What, you never went out with your girlfriend back home?" I realized I had no clue where he had moved here from. He looked puzzled.

"Girlfriend?" He asked.

"Y-you don't have a girlfriend?" I asked, shocked. "I-I just…I guess I kind of…assumed that you did because…" I stopped. I didn't want him to know that I had heard him singing. But if that song wasn't about a girlfriend, then who was it about.

"Because of what?" He asked, curious as to why I thought he had a girlfriend. I slapped myself internally. I was going to have to tell him I heard the song, and I realized that he probably thought I was shallow. I had danced with him when I thought he had a girlfriend.

"I-I just…a guy like you usually has a girlfriend." OK, I lied again. I was an awful liar so I'm pretty sure he didn't believe me, but he didn't push it.

"Uhh… no, I didn't have a girlfriend. Most of the girls were very shallow, and I'm not into those types of girls. It seems that all the girls who have liked me are the low cut top-short skirt type of girls with no personality," he said. I looked down at my outfit.

"Oh…" I said. I wondered what he must think of me the way Alice dresses me.

"I think I could probably find a girlfriend here though," he said. I looked up. Who has he met in one day of school that he already considered girlfriend potential?

"Oh…" I repeated myself. Before waiting for him to finish I strutted off to the dance floor. I wanted show him I didn't care. I walked right up to the front, near the stage where the new band was setting up. Amazingly enough, I didn't trip.

The lead singer was on the stage, tuning his guitar. I still wished I could play the guitar. Edward did promise to teach me but I don't think he will want to anymore. He looked up from his guitar, and saw me leaning against the stage. He put his guitar on the stand and hoped down from the stage. I stepped back, startled, and almost fell. He laughed, and then smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sam," he said, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Bella," I said, taking his hand. I looked up to see deep blue eyes staring into my own. His white-blonde hair was wispy and was pushed sideways slightly. He was wearing a white button-up shirt that left the top 2 buttons open, a black tie hanging loosely from his neck, and a pair of jeans.

"I just moved here from New York," he said. "My friends in the band were helping me to move in, but this is gonna be there last night in town, so we decided to have some fun." He flashed me a smile, and I was greeted by 2 rows of perfectly straight and white teeth. I looked over to wear his guitar was.

"Are you any good?" I asked him, smiling back.

"Well, why don't you tell me after we play?" He asked. I yawned.

"Ehh…I don't know. I was gonna head out." His face fell. I laughed.

"I'm just kidding!" I said. His smile returned. "I'll be right here, front row."

"Cool," he said. He flashed me one last smile and hopped on stage and went around back. A cold voice behind me spoke.

"Who was that?"

~*~

I was shocked at Bella's behavior. How could she have misinterpreted the underlying meaning of my words so badly? Oh, silly Bella. I was trying to refer to her when I mentioned that I could probably find a girlfriend here. I was pretty sure she was into me. At least it seemed that way, the way she was dancing with me. Maybe, I was wrong and that was the way she really was.

_No,_ I thought to myself. _She definitely misinterpreted._

Alice walked over to me from across the dance floor. She was smiling and dragging Jasper along.

"Hey Edward," she said, loudly over the music. She looked around confused. "Where's Bella?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. She ditched me," I said.

"She ditched _you_?" She asked. Even Jasper seemed to look confused.

"Yeah, I don't really know why. She asked if I had a girlfriend, and I told her that I didn't." I paused for a moment. "I also told her that I thought I'd probably be able to find one here. And then she left…" Alice slapped my arm.

"What did you tell her that for? You couldn't have let her have one fun night before prancing off with one of those stupid fake-blonde bitches?" She asked. She was obviously angry at me, and the look on Jasper's face didn't look to pleased either. It was my turn to be confused. Had I not realized that my words were interpreted differently than I meant them? I needed to straighten some things out.

"Alice, I was talking about Bella when I said that. I thought it was kind of obvious." Her face instantly brightened and she started hopping around excitedly.

"Oh this is so wonderful!" She practically screeched. I laughed.

"Yeah, but it would have been a lot more wonderful had Bella figured that out and not assumed the same that you did."

"That's true," she said. "But it will be all fixed once you tell her."

"Yeah, if I _find_ her," I added.

"Well, you won't find her if you're just standing there. Get a move on," she said. She got behind me and started pushing me in the direction of the crowd.

"OK, OK, I'm going," I said, smiling.

"And don't come back until you have a girlfriend!" She yelled after me. I waved backwards without turning around. I maneuvered my way through the crowd of people that was beginning to form around the stage. The band was already getting ready to play, and I wanted to find Bella before then. I was taller than some of the crowd, but it was difficult to pick her out. Finally, I saw her. I made to move closer.

She was right in front of the stage with a guy with blonde hair. He was wearing a white shirt and a black tie and seemed to be flirting with Bella, _my_ Bella. Well, not yet, technically, but she would be. The worst part was that she was flirting back. I moved closer and caught the last part of their conversation.

"I'm just kidding!" Bella said. A smile appeared on the boy's face. "I'll be right here, front row." She said.

"Cool," he said, before climbing up on the stage and walking around back.

"Who was that?" I asked in a cold voice, colder than I intended. She turned to me, her eyes cold.

"Sam," She stated simply.

"Oh," I said, and turned to walk away.

"He's the lead singer and guitarist of this band." I turned back around.

"Is that so?" My eyes flashed.

"Yeah," she continued. "You know, I think I may be able to find a boyfriend here. How convenient? Both of us will be dating."

"It is convenient," I said. I turned around once more and left Bella, standing there alone at the front of the stage. I walked to the back and grabbed my drink. Alice skipped over. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have a girlfriend?!" She asked excitedly.

"No," I said, the anger in my voice evident. "I have the complete opposite of one."

~*~

"You were awesome, Sam!" I said. "But I've really got to go. My ride's already waiting at the door for me."

Sam's band had just finished playing but Alice, Edward, and the rest of the gang were already to leave.

"Alright, Bella. I'll see you in school on Monday." He said.

"Right, see you then." I said and spun around to face the door.

"Hey!" He said. I turned my head around.

"Yeah?"

"Could I call you?" He said. I smiled.

"I think you could," I said, before smiling and walking out to the car.

The ride home was pretty much silent. Rosalie was giving Emmett a ride home in her M3, and Edward was taking Alice, Jasper, and I home. I'm pretty sure it was the only time I've ever heard Alice quiet. Since Alice and Jasper wanted to sit next to each other I was forced to sit next to Edward in the front. I refused to look at him, though, and instead looked out the window at the down-pouring of rain.

Jasper was dropped off first, then Alice. Finally, it was just Edward and I alone in the car. I figured I would just stay silent for the rest of the ride home and ignore him, but I couldn't help the sarcasm that slipped out.

"So you found a new girlfriend on your second night in town? What she didn't want a ride home?" He remained calm, though. He didn't seem to get angry.

"No, the girl I was going to ask is choosing to ignore me instead. I guess it wasn't meant to be." I was confused. As upset as I was at Edward for leading me on, I was still curious to know what girl would turn Edward down. He was extremely handsome, but the girls in Forks weren't that picky anyway. The anger in my prevailed over my curiosity though.

"Hmm…" She smiled smugly. "Well, I _Sam_ asked for my phone number." I thought I saw Edward cringe but I must have imagined it.

"Oh, and did you give it to him?"

"Of course, I did." Edward was silent again. He stared at the wet pavement with blank, distant eyes. I should have just let it drop, but I didn't. I needed to know who the girl was that would turn him down.

"So who was it?" I asked. "Did she think she was too good for you? That you were way out of your league."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she just interpreted what I said wrong." I laughed.

"That's pretty obvious. The girl's here in Forks aren't too bright."

"Oh no," he said. "She is very intelligent. And pretty." By this time we had pulled up in front of my house. I opened the door.

"Well," I said, climbing out of the car. "Guess you'll just have to tell me on Monday." I slammed the door. He got out on the other side and walked around the truck.

"I don't know," he said. "Are you sure you don't want to hear it now?" He had walked up and he was right behind me. I turned around quickly.

"Fine, Edward," I said. "Who was it?"

"You." My breathing hitched in my throat. No, he couldn't have…he didn't really mean me. But suddenly it all made sense. The dancing, the way he told me there was someone in Forks he liked, the way he was angry when he saw me with Sam, and the reason he had followed me out of the car now.

I smiled the widest smile that I had probably ever smiled. And right then, I didn't care that it was raining. I didn't care that my mom was probably watching out of my window, and his dad out of his. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him.

________________________________________________________________________

First of all, I would like to thank all of you for being so patient with me. A lot has been going on and it has taken me a while to update. So first, I want to clear some things up.

1. Edward, Bella, Jasper… all of them are seniors

2. It is November and it is only Edward's third day in town.

3. Each chapter from now on will be a new month, so the story can move. It won't be a whole month in a chapter; it will be a piece of a month. Ex. This chapter is month one. It just shows a snippet summing up the month. Next month will be them in December. Got it?

OK, and any evidence in my story disproving these facts will be fixed when I edit it once the whole story is done.

So, last matter of business. On my profile (if you are interested), I have begun posting my new story ideas. Any time I get an idea for a new story, I'm going to post it there so I don't forget it, and so you guys can comment about it and whatever if you would like to do so.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Do it again!

..Sapphire..

P.S. happy easter if you celebrate it, and otherwise, happy update day!

P.P.S.S. there is a picture of sam on my profile as well. I wonder how many of you can recognize him… :)


End file.
